The Last Night
by Saturnkitty
Summary: She summoned him and he came and they both acted like this was not at all odd... It felt too real and final and that was exactly why she had called him here. Her last chance.. But for what she wasn't sure? Perhaps a miracle or perhaps just in vain that he might try to steal her away, vow that he would love no one but her or something ridiculous and equally impossible.


A/N: So I've been a long time fanfic reader and back in the day I tried my hand at trying to write a fanfic (wasn't a Sailor Moon one) and I never made it past the first chapter (possibly because it wasn't a Sailor Moon one lol). Trying it again but unfortunately my mind has decide to flood me with a lot of story and not enough talent or patience lol. This is actually part of the story but towards the end-ish (because it became a monster three part story that may never get completely written) but I was pretty happy with how it turned out and wanted to share it. There are elements of this chapter that don't get answered and probably seem weird but if I ever get the rest of the story out you'll find out why; sorry. Also no beta, so have mercy. Thanks

**...**

She summoned him and he came and they both acted like this was not at all odd.

He was in her personnel chamber as she faced her mirrors. She had felt him standing behind her for some time but lacked the will to face him. It felt too real and final and that was exactly why she had called him here. Her last chance.. But for what she wasn't sure? Perhaps a miracle or perhaps just in vain that he might try to steal her away, vow that he would love no one but her or something ridiculous and equally impossible.

She turned, her dress fluttering elegantly at her movement, a blush of the palest pink material mere wisps that seem to encase her slim body yet were able to create so much drama in sheer volume on her lower half. Her dress started at her decollete leaving her shoulders bare with billowing puff pillows for sleeves, a tight bodice with all the bells and whistles; ribbons and bows and corset lace. All constructed with the purpose of being able to be completely opened from the center front or center back of her dress; whichever pleased or suited her future husband.

Weather Endymion knew this or not she did not know. She herself didn't know about these types of garments until this very night, when the royal seamstress had brought it in for her first and finally fitting. A surprise (it certainly was) and late wedding 'gift' from her fiance on the night before their wedding.

"For the wedding?" He asked, somber and perplexed, a hint of redding on the tips of his ears.

She snapped her surprised eyes to his quickly turning back around.

_For you_, she wished she could say.

Back to the safety of the mirrors she looked up into the reflection of his eyes that stared back.

"A gift, for after." She elaborated plainly, her voice flat.

She watched his eyes take in her back and saw the intelligent gleam within them as they landed on the bow at the small of her back and trailed over to the smaller but identical one that rested in between her bosom.

"I see." He grunted out taking in a deep breathe.

Her jaw clenched for a moment just as his fist did against his side and then she stared at herself in the eye. Finally allowing herself to feel all the hopelessness and sadness that she had been holding at bay; her shoulders slumped and her head hung unable to look at herself anymore.

"He thinks I'm a doll. Just look at this ridiculous dress." She turned toward him lifting her arms wide as if he hadn't just been staring at it himself.

"You don't like it?" He asked clearing his throat slightly, lifting his hand to rub out the tension in his neck.

"Do I like it?" She asked appalled. Shaking her head looking at herself again in the mirror waving her arms to watch the sleeves flutter and ripple. Of course she liked it, it was a beautiful dress, as fanciful as sugarplums, as airy as cotton clouds, as sweet as honey. She would have loved a dress like this one as a little girl to play princess, except for the jarring ugliness that were those bows and what they symbolized.

She didn't have to tell him that she did like it, he knew her like the back of his hand and likewise. He knew that was not why she was upset. Knew that was not why she had called him into the middle of the last bit of sanctuary she might ever possibly have. That's why he had come all this way and why he was willing to risk sneaking past her guards and her fiance's guards in the middle of the night so far away from his own home.

"Dolls are playthings things, Endymion." She said glaring at him through the mirror and he could feel the rage in her voice as it sought not to shake with the strength of her emotions.

She opened her mouth again but there was a small flash as the light seemed to catch on the beads of her hair jewelry that rounded the crown of her head. He wondered when she had started wearing those to bed as he had only seen her wear them on official visiting parties off the Moon.

Taking a shuddering breath she faced him and closed the distance this time at arms length.

"I wanted to say goodbye in person."

"...I.. I wish you the very best.." It was a struggle, her tongue felt weighed down and on the list of everything this was the second to last thing she wanted to do.

"..o-obivously, you are not invited to the wedding ceremony..", some type of strange nervous laugh protruded out of her and she grabbed a streamer of her hair to busy herself in order to keep going.

But before she could he raised his clenched hand from his side, opening palm up.

There, beautiful and glittering, lay a small shard; a piece of her crystal. Like a small shining drop of water in the ocean. Like a new nail in her coffin.

Confessions were for fools and she had always been the biggest one she knew. The words she had always longed to say buried far too deep beneath the waves of her despair now, to ever reach land.

"..something borrowed..or..something old… perhaps this could fit the bill?" He was saying things as her heart was flickering out.

She was so tired.

So she took it, relishing the feel of her hand on his.

There were tears slowly sliding down her checks as the crystal shard melded into her palm and disappeared into her.

"My husband has forbade me to travel to Earth and Earthlings are to be banned in my new home world," she took a shuddering breath.

"Goodbye, Endymion." She whispered, resolute.

She surged her power into him before he could say or do anymore damage to her. He scarcely had enough time to look up from their touching hands, to see her face one last time with his wide eyes before the silver glow of her power wash over him completely, in a final caress.

Blinking him back on Earth, just as she collapsed on the floor.

Just a discarded plaything, of no use anymore.


End file.
